This invention relates to a carton construction and more particularly, a carton construction provided with a die-cut corner lock assembly.
Conventional two-piece carton constructions comprising a bottom tray portion and a cover element are usually formed by folding both the tray and cover about score lines and overlapping flaps secured to the sidewalls of the folded tray and cover. The flaps are secured together by the use of adhesive or staples, which is both time consuming and requires additional materials.
Accordingly, it has been proposed in the prior art to provide integral tabs on flaps at the corners of the trays and covers so that the flaps can be interleaved to lock the erected sidewalls in an assembled condition. Usually, such trays and covers necessitate utilization of additional flaps than normally would be provided on a conventional scored tray and/or cover element.
The corner lock assembly utilized in the tray and cover elements of the carton construction of the present invention require no more material than would be utilized in conventionally scored trays and/or covers and enables the carton construction to be erected and assembled quickly and efficiently without glue or staples.